mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
All 03.1 - Newsflashes
Newsflash 1: The Riptide Gang 25th of Elul, 4827 A break-in occurred at the private city residence of the Romani family last night, leading to a considerable loss of property and severe injury to a hired guard. The house of the preeminent dairy magnate was just the next victim in the string of recent robberies, bringing the total up to 6 high-profile incidents in the last three months. The thefts have been attributed to the criminal gang known as the Riptide Gang. The Riptides, besides theft, are wanted for drug and human trafficking, and organized crime in Asanon. Gang members are known to mark themselves and their handiwork with the following symbol. Any information regarding the gang, its members or any of the recent robberies should be reported to local authorities immediately. Newsflash 2: Escaped Criminal 9th of Tishrei, 4827 The convicted criminal, Dr. Malcolm Cohen, escaped from solitary confinement at State Prison early this morning. His cell was found unlocked and empty, and seven guards were found dead at their posts. Based on the evidence currently at hand, he is assumed to have had outside assistance in his escape. A firearm, a handheld, experimental weapon that shoots small pieces of metal with deadly speed and accuracy at the pull of a trigger, was used on two of the three victims; investigation is currently underway. Dr. Cohen is a 53-year-old human man with greying hair, brown eyes and pale skin; he is assumed to have access to appearance-altering magic. He was sentenced to life in prison after being found guilty of orchestrating the horrific events in Losanti three years ago known as the Rapture Incident. He is a known practitioner of illegal alchemy, and should be considered armed and dangerous. Recent evidence has linked him with the notorious Riptide Gang; it is assumed that they were involved with his escape. Anyone with any information regarding this man’s whereabouts should inform the local police force immediately. Newsflash 3: Theft at Lightning Transit 23rd of Tishrei, 4827 Another robbery, this time in the Arlington Lightning Transit Station, led to the loss of three highly-valuable activation gems. Used to activate the Lightning Transit System, they allow a trained user to open and direct the portals that allow for instantaneous travel. In addition to their application in the function of Lightning Transit, the magic involved in their attunement is highly proprietary, making their loss of considerable importance to the station management. The property was under heavy surveillance and guard; the loss of the Gems has been attributed to the master thief known as Cherise. Cherise is a human woman, mid-thirties, with fair skin and dark, red-brown hair. Her preferred costume is a bright red overcoat and hat, and she is known to possess at least one firearm: a handheld, experimental weapon that shoots small pieces of metal with deadly speed and accuracy at the pull of a trigger. She is wanted for no less than 16 charges of grand theft, 9 charges of first-degree murder, as well as numerous charges of theft, trespass, manslaughter, possession of illegal weaponry and organized crime. She is also a suspect in the release of the escaped convict Dr. Malcolm Cohen. A known member of the Riptide Gang, Cherise is considered armed and highly dangerous. Anyone with any information regarding this woman’s whereabouts should inform the local police force immediately. Category:Advent of the All